Another Story of the Random
by Rekaina
Summary: No this is not the sequel to A Story of the Random I just can't think of another name. This just goes to show how much spare time my friend and I have. ENJOY THE STORY AND RR! The rating may go up
1. CRASH BOOM KABLOOMY CHEESE

**Another Story of the Random (I cannot think of a new title…this is not a sequel!) **

_By: Rekaina-samma _

Our story begins with two girls having a sleep over. These two girls were Breanne and Madison, both were at Madison's house talking about random things…like this fanfic that actually happened…up till the point where the person smashes's through the window (Crap I gave part of it away).

"…Then we sat there and stared at each other confused and then we shouted "YOUTH!" In addition, did little happy dances! Then we…" Breanne continues on explaining what they were doing until…someone walks through the door!

"OMG NINJA!" Madison screamed

"It's your father…that no readers shall no the name of" Breanne said

"I's going to be going's out all day's so you's being good now." Her father then leaves. (Her father likes talking funny on purpose)

Then Madison's little sister walks in.

"Me and mom are going out all day ok? Bye!" At that, everyone leaves…even the dog oddly enough.

○♦●₪●♦○

The girls continued to say what they were doing for hours…crazy…I think so, until…

BOOM! SHATTER! CRASH! KA-BLOOMY! CHEESE!

"Odd…why did the window say cheese as it spontaneously combusted…or shattered…whatever?" Breanne asked herself

"I dunno" Madison said

"Rhetorical question…" Breanne said sweat dropping

"Oh…ok…OMG NINJA! Now that I got your attention…" Madison is about to say something but Breanne interrupts.

"OMG…your right…the ninja smashed the window!" Breanne screamed

"OMG! Hi, I am Madison! I'll be your best-est friend ever!" Madison shrieked while glomping the very confused short ninja.

The awkwardness is thick in the room until Breanne dragged, well actually played tug-a-war, with the ninja against Madison and freed her latest glomped victim…who ever the victim is…

"HEY! BREANNE! Let's see which Naruto person it is!" Madison said over enthusiastically

"Sure…But the probability of us actually knowing who the ninja is very slim, but, there is a chance that we will know who, or what, he/she is." Breanne said making the other people in the room fall over and foam at the mouth from using too much brainpower.

"What? Stop that…I mean it" Madison said getting up and wiping away the foam left on her mouth

"I already did." Breanne said

"I mean don't do it again…ever" Madison in as a final note

"Well…commence unveiling!" Breanne grinned

"YESH!" Madison said reaching for the mask the ninja wore

SUDDENLY. The ninja jumped back and did some hand signs!

"QUICK! Use the cheese we were eating as some sort of shield!" Breanne said making absolutely no sense in the least bit.

"What? And I thought _I _was dumb! That's just crazy!" Madison said confused

○♦●₪●♦○

SUDDENLY. The ninja makes Madison move…in…slow…motion…ooooooooooohh! The magic of jutsu's! Yes.

"Holy…crap…what…is...up…with…this…freaky…shit…?" Madison said in the slow motion way.

"What the hell is going on?" Breanne said (she was not in range of the jutsu AND she hid behind some ultra protective…cheese…don't ask me why the cheese worked)

The ninja then walked up to Madison and hit her with his/her foot, for he/she had to continue doing the hand seal and could not punch her. Madison then went unconscious and fell to the ground drooling muttering something about Naruto…being hot…odd.

"What the hell?" Breanne said staring at her unconscious companion.

The ninja then turned toward her making some more hand signs and made her move really, extremely fast. Unfortunately for the ninja she was about to kick his/her ass right at that very moment so the ninja was getting beat up by a very pissed off and fast girl until he/she stopped using the hand seal and making her go back to normal speeds. As soon as Breanne stopped punching the ninja twitched and fell to the ground unconscious and bleeding.

"Holy moly! There are two dead bodies in the house! Okay…my cover-up is that they were hit by lightning…they will never believe that! Hn. I know! A ravenous pack of evil bunny rabbits killed them! No…OF COURSE! The answer is obvious! Shove them down the toilet! Wait…they will clog it…Ah ha! Move to Africa! Change my name! Dye my hair; get colored contacts! And…Become a hermit, I've always wanted to be a hermit…Yes that is what I will do…" Breanne said to herself

○♦●₪●♦○

Just then Madison awoke from her long dream of…ahem…you do not want to know.

"What the…huh? What happened?" Madison asked inwardly

"A ninja knocked you out" Breanne said simply

"What?" Madison said confused

"Yes, I bet it's weird to wake up and find you were knocked out by a ninja…yes….that would be very odd" Breanne agreed with herself

"…..ok…" Madison said squinting as she thought

Just at that exact moment the ninja awoke, only to find "itself" in complete humiliation for a girl that was not even a ninja beat him/her up!

The ninja jumped to his/her feet and quickly tried to get away but was unsuccessful for he/she was glomped yet again by Madison

"SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT" yelled the ninja drawing all the intention to him (They could now tell "it" was a he NOT _she _because of how the voice sounded male)

"What is it my little friend?" Madison said very blondly

"….Madison, that was a _very _strong blond moment, you know that right?"

"….I like cheese…..does you like cheese?"

Breanne just sweat dropped at how easily stupidity can over come her friend

○♦●₪●♦○

CRASH, BOOM, BANG, CHEESE went the front door as even more ninja came into Madison's house

"….I is not feeding them" Madison announced

"As usually…I'll have to make my lazy ass make _all _the food for **everyone**! Except Madison…she could burn in hell for all I care" Breanne said very annoyed

"I'm a good little girl I won't be going's to hell!" Madison said happily

"Idiot." Breanne said glaring

"Thank you!" Madison said giving thumbs up and grinning (Like Gai and Lee!)

"Hey….I sees lots of ninja, where you all come from?" Madison said curiously

"Your magical ass…" Breanne said sarcastically, "they smashed open the door remember."

"Oh yeah! Why?" Madison inquired

"They were trying to get inside" Breanne said raising a curious eyebrow at why she was asking such a stupid question

"The door is unlocked…they didn't need to break it…" Madison said looking at the broken door that lay in the hallway.

"…yeah…why did you break it if it was unnecessary?" Breanne asked scratching the back of her head

"…"

"One of you must be really stupid," Breanne said accusing the one that was twirling around in circles singing 'I'm a little teapot'

"Most likely that person…THE PERSON MUST BE BLONDE TOO!" Madison said glomping the person

Breanne sniffs the air curiously and catches a strong scent.

"Or they're drunk…Madison let go now before you really start to freak out" Breanne informed her friend

"What? I'm glomping a…drunk?" Madison said slowly letting go and running to a far corner

"Yes…Most likely Tsunade" Breanne said matter-of-factly

"Oh…I see…" Madison said slowly walking up to the ninja and her friend.

"How do you know who she is? Why do you know that she is drunk just by sniffing the air? In addition, how did you knock out that other ninja?" said someone who they could tell was Kakashi

"Cause…a…hermit told me about all you ninja's and…I um…learned how to…identify scents from the hermit and…I beat up the ninja by accident…yeah." Breanne said nervously since she was lying about the hermit

"Oh…well, how did the hermit know?" Kakashi asked suspiciously

Breanne shrugged in response "Maybe he was a ninja and could look into the future like an oracle or something"

"Okay then" Kakashi said a little confused

"How come you all wearing masks…and why are you here?" Madison said

"We were sent to kill you," said a very solemn boy

"Oh…OKAY!" Madison said grinning

"What!" Breanne said confused, "Why? Do we know too much about ninja's, because of what I am? Why!"

"No, for making sure they are not afraid to kill, what do you mean by what you are?" Said Kakashi

"I'm…not a ninja…yeah," Breanne said quickly (She is seriously not a ninja she is covering up a secret! A secret DUN DUN DUN!

"…Oh…your lying aren't you" Kakashi said lazily

"No! Why would she! She's just a normal ordinary girl like me!" Madison said cheerfully defending her friend, "Right? Breanne!"

"Yes. That is right Madison I am only a normal girl! So lay off Kakashi-chan!" Breanne said rudely (Calling someone "chan" means you have a lower respect for them or they're female)

"Don't insult me…" Kakashi said warningly

"Hn." Was her response

○♦●₪●♦○

"I wish we could figure out who all of you were!" Madison said suddenly out of nowhere

"Maybe we can" Breanne said raising an eyebrow

"How, oh great smart one?" Madison said sarcastically

"Grr. Stop that before I squish you!" Breanne warned

"Heh heh" Madison said backing a little away

"Well anyways" Breanne whispered, "We look at their habits and figure out who they are as well as looking at their hairstyles or accessories."

"Ah ha! I understand." Madison said nodding

"Well let me see…There is someone leaning against the wall could be Shika or Gaara or well actually anybody really! So that hint does not help us! Hmm someone is staring at the sunset and clouds…it is a boy…Shika! Hey, look a giant gourd! Gaara! This is beginning to get boring though! I wish there was a way to take off they are masks! And that it was a simple as a snap!" as she said, "snap" she snapped her fingers and amazingly, as she did this all they are mask were lifted!

"OMG! I see ninja people!" Madison yelled grabbing Breanne's shoulders and shaking

"I know!" Breanne said while closing her eyes in fear that she was going to die in her hair, which was flinging back and forth because Madison was shaking her (It is friggen long!)

"I wish I could do that!" Madison said crying (She cannot snap)

She began clapping her hands to get her mind off it and low and behold! THERE WERE PILES OF RAMEN EVERYWHERE! Beef ramen to be exact!

"YAY RAMEN!" She screamed grabbing some and heading to the kitchen to bake it.

Madison suddenly stopped and looked at the ninja that Breanne beat up and saw that it was…

"NARUTO! You beat up Naruto! You IDIOT!" Madison screamed like a maniac

Breanne twitched and stared completely confused and a little afraid

"Umm…uh yes…but he is an idiot…I always beat up idiots! It was his fault for making me speed up with that jutsu! If he hadn't he would have over powered me because he has trained as a ninja unlike me!" Breanne said loudly, but she was keeping her cool.

"SO!" Madison said waving her arms angrily

"I smell ramen. WHERE IS IT?" Naruto yelled (He had walked out of the room when he woke up so he didn't see Madison make all the ramen appear)

"It's not done…" Madison said slowly

"OK wake me up when it is done" At this Naruto fell back asleep

"You guys are so troublesome," Shikamaru said lazily

"Thanks!" Breanne said grinning and surprising Shikamaru by popping up behind him,

○♦●₪●♦○

"Hey do you guys want to stay for dinner?"

"Um…I don't think that…" Kakashi began but Choji interrupted him

"SURE!" Choji said grinning broadly

So everyone sits down at a table that appeared out of nowhere. Breanne went to the kitchen and boarded it up making it off limits to everyone, loud noises like hammers and drills and fire were heard from inside they were rather freaked out by that. However, before Breanne did this Madison ran in grabbed the now ready ramen and gave it to Naruto while grinning broadly.

○♦●₪●♦○

"Well, everyone please be seated…and no, you do not have a choice" Breanne smiled evilly

Madison came and looked in the kitchen to see it was sparkling clean…literally, and that there were piles of food on the table and floor ready to serve on silver platters that Madison did not know she had.

"How is this to be served to everyone?" Madison said pointing

"Hm…NARUTO!" Breanne said sweetly

"Wh-what is it?" He asked cautiously

"Can you please use shadow clone jutsu to help serve the food!" Madison said clapping with glee.

Breanne popped up in front of Madison with a knowing look on her face and her index finger extended because she was about to make her "point", please excuse the pun…heh.

"Well may I point out that the more solid clone jutsu will work better. Called kage butsu no jutsu, right? Something like that, correct?"

"Whatever it does not matter just do it ok Naruto?" Madison said pushing Breanne aside

At that, Naruto does the jutsu and there were Naruto's everywhere he set the table and everything was all pretty and nice, until.

"Everybody! Listen to me now! If anyone has to go to the bathroom, go now I will not have people getting up and missing dessert or something!" Breanne said demandingly

Everyone nodded or gave some sort of implication that they understood (Sasuke said "Hn" instead off nodding, jerk)

Some people went to the bathroom, returned, then sat back down and ate.

○♦●₪●♦○

"Everyone enjoying there meals! Say yes or I am going to kill you." Breanne said cheerfully

"We were sent to kill you th…" Breanne interrupted Sakura

"Well all I have to say is…YOU ALL BELONG TO ME MUHAHAHA!" Breanne screamed hitting a button, "DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!"

Suddenly from the chairs sprung jutsu repelling metal chains.

"OMG!" They all yelled trying to escape

"NAHAHAHAHAH! I win." Madison said proud of herself

"I'm the one who set it all up though…you just ate ramen and sat on your ass…" Breanne said kind of stressed

"LIES!" Madison said trying to shut Breanne up

"What are you going to do now? Torture us for information? Kill us?" Sasuke asked

"No…different things with different people…sure there are a few people we will kill if they struggle but that's about it"

Everyone twitched at what Breanne said

"AND THROW A PARTY!" Madison screamed

"That's not true I don't remember a party," Breanne said taking out some sort of schedule then the script, "I see no party mentioned anywhere"

"THERE IS NOW!" Madison screamed

"Hn. What ever" Breanne said looking away rather pissed

"I almost forgot!" Madison said turning to Naruto

She then grabbed Naruto and took him up to her…bedroom and…do you really want to know what she was doing to him? Uh very inappropriate things…uh-well Breanne saw Madison drag him away and expected the worst. She shuddered at the thought of what was to happen, and you perverted readers…this time it is what you are thinking…I fear for Naruto's innocent life.

(END CHAPTER! I am scared of what will happen to Naruto…R+R! Tell me if this is good as a one shot or if I should continue. There will be more chapters after this that I made because it is long but tell me if I should make it a story or leave it a one shot.it is to long to fit in one chapter ONCE AGAIN THE STORY IS NOT OVER YET! Daymn that was long)


	2. TRAP!

**Another Story of the Random (I cannot think of a new title…this is not a sequel!) **

_By: Rekaina-samma _

Breanne looked up the stairs in which Madison had disappeared, almost immediately she made a face like she just ate a lemon without pealing the skin off and swallowed it whole.

"Oh…god..." She immediately shook the thought out of her head

"What is going on here? Explain yourself, how did you know we were coming and make some sort of trap!" Demanded Sakura

Breanne shrugged

"Just 'cause I made it up as I went along, I thought: well if their going to try and wipe me and my friend off the face of the earth by killing us for training I should stop them!"

"Well I see that logic but how did you make this trap?" Sakura said still confused

"Um…heh" Breanne scratched her head showing she was nervous. Everyone was like? Except for Gaara he was like: Die

At that moment Madison skipped down the stares and grabbed a…whip…oh it burns.

"Oh. Ewwwwww" Breanne said flinching

"What?" Madison asked innocently

"Nothing…" said Breanne as she shook her head

"How did you make this trap?" Sakura said

"You just won't let it rest will you?" Breanne said throwing her a glare

"She has the IQ of…" Breanne covered Madison's mouth, "But…"

Breanne threw her a glare that could make Gaara shake with fear, unfortunately Madison was used to it and it didn't bug her

"She has the IQ of 200!" Madison said frolicking back up the stairs

Breanne dipped her head low and rubbed her temples

Everyone was silent.

"Sooooo…your some kind of genius?" Asked Kiba

Breanne sighed.

"Yes, just shut up"

"What now?" Asked Ten-ten

More silence.

"Well it seems to me that we could easily escape from these chairs" Shikamaru said yawning

"Well normally yes, but I thought of that, I placed a juts…I mean they are industrial strength eheheh" Breanne said once again scratching her head

"You know jutsu's?" Asked Temari

Breanne coughed "Um, no?" She received blank stares, "Okay, okay, I know jutsu's but may I say your in no position o be asking questions"

"So?" Asked Shikamaru

"Never mind, ask away" Breanne shrugged

"Where did you learn the jutsu's?"

"How do you know so much about ninja's?"

"What are Naruto and Madison doing?"

"Where did you get your hair cut?"

Everyone looked at Sasuke

"Excuse me Sasuke, did you ask me where I got my hair cut"

"…Uh yes, what is wrong with what I said? I'm just wondering." Sasuke said scowling at everyone

"Well…I cut it myself" Breanne said looking side ways awkwardly, "And this when we end this messed up conversation about hair cuts"

"Okay…anyways, where did you learn the jutsu's? And, how do you know so much about ninja's?" asked Ten-ten

"The hermit and, once again, the hermit! I've been through this!" Breanne said getting frustrated

○♦●₪●♦○

"I have a question" Everyone turned to Gaara

"It speaks…" Breanne said awed

"Why am I in a plastic bubble?" Gaara said angrily

"Um…heh, well you use sand right? So I made it so your attacks would not work by placing a bubble around you." Breanne explained

"One problem" Gaara said

"What?" Breanne asked looking confused

"I can't breathe" Gaara said starting to turn blue

"Damn! I'm so sorry Gaara! I mean me…MADISON!" Breanne stuttered

"Why are you calling for your friend when you could just help him?" Shikamaru pointed out

"Well, if I make tiny holes his sand will escape but Madison was supposed to set up a device so he could breathe, but she FORGOT because she is the most stupid person in the world aside from Naruto! I will fucking kill her" Breanne explained angrily

"You should not destroy your youthful life with such slanderous words! You are reaching the peak of your youth!" Gai shouted

"And that is why I have duct tape for Gai to" Breanne said sticking the tape onto his face forcefully

"Clever" Remarked Sakura

"Not really, just using common sense" Breanne shrugged

"True"

"Well anyways! I must go forth and destroy Madison for killing Gaara!" Breanne said in a vengeful tone

"He's not dead yet" Kankuro said pointing at the purple bubble boy

"Shut up your ruining it!" Breanne barked at him

○♦●₪●♦○

She immediately started up the stairs to Madison's room, she knocked. Immediately after a large banner fell, she read it said "GO AWAY!" Breanne blinked.

She blinked again.

"Does she really think that will stop me?" Breanne said smirking

Suddenly a large titanium ninja proof wall fell in place of the normal wall. The only way in way to unscrew the door hinges. Unfortunately Breanne discovered the door would explode if she turned the screw so many times.

She began to ponder.

"I've got it!" Breanne marched down stairs very chipper

○♦●₪●♦○

"Sakura! Ino!" She sang out

"What is it?" Ino asked raising an eyebrow

"I want you two to come with me" Breanne said menacingly

"What if we don't" Sakura huffed

"It is not what if you don't, it's what if you do" Breanne smiled, "If you do I will force Sasuke to like one of you!"

"How?" They asked suspiciously

She smirked.

"I have my ways. Now if you come with me; I have a game for you!" Breanne said hitting the buttons on the back of the chairs which released the two

"If you try to escape or kill anything, or do anything that annoys me, I will kill Sasuke!" Breanne informed the two

"Understood" They said after talking a bit

"Follow me please" Breanne said heading up the stairs

The girls followed. To their dooooom!

○♦●₪●♦○

"Okay! The object is to unscrew the door hinge, who ever does so first gets Sasuke!" Breanne said clapping her hands together, "BEGIN!"

The two began furiously turning the screw drivers at such a speed that only Lee or Gai would be able to keep up with them.

"Whoa…well I'll come back later when you're…"

"Done!" They shout at the same time holding the screw up in the air, it was a tie

Breanne looked at the door, it blew.

"OH CRAP!" She shouted as she ran down the stairs away from the fire that followed after her. When she reached safety she looked at the fire that followed her. It didn't stop moving it kept running into the wall at the bottom of the stairs.

"Clever Madison, the fire won't end so no one can try to get in again, one problem Ino and Sakura are still smoldering in there…" Breanne said to herself

Suddenly she felt her self trip as she walked backward, she fell directly into the flames, and she expected a burning sensation and that she would be dead.

○♦●₪●♦○

She opened her eyes and saw flames.

"Great, I'm in hell!" Breanne said to the nothingness of flame around her

"Is she alive?" Breanne heard someone say

"I don't know, but I heard her say something"

"I hope she is alive, I don't want to be stuck in this chair forever!"

"Um, I'm alive!" Breanne shouted out

"The Silencer lives, joy" Said Shikamaru said sarcastically

"I don't understand, this is not a genjutsu, it is real, and it doesn't burn my skin though!" Breanne shouted out to the voices

"It might not be an actual genjutsu, just a projection machine!" She heard Kakashi yell through the flames

"True, but then the projection would only appear on the wall at the bottom of the stairs, not everywhere!" Breanne said, "Anyways, I'll figure it out later, I have to save Ino and Sakura from this trap!"

"Sakura is stuck in that!" Lee said horrified

"Now's not the time Lee! Later!" Breanne yelled over her shoulder as she went upward

○♦●₪●♦○

'_This isn't a trick! The carpet under my feet is smoldered and I can barely breathe! Madison doesn't know any jutsu's except how to make ramen appear!' _

Breanne saw to forms in front of her, Ino and Sakura. She saw a thin shield surrounding them but they still had serious burns

"Aw man Madison! Now I have to do more work!" Breanne said pissed off

She picked up the two smokers and headed back down the stairs carefully, and then she found herself in the dining room/jail room and placed them down.

"What happened?" asked Chouji as he inspected the girls from his chair/trap

"A trap, Madison has time to set up a fire trap and doesn't have time to set up a breathing device" Breanne said fixing the device up

"Gaara stopped breathing like two minutes ago and you're setting it up **now" **Asked Kankuro

"Um, let me think about that…yes" Breanne said glaring, "Okay it is set up, let there be oxygen!"

Gaara began to slowly breathe.

"Happy? You had better be!" Breanne said sitting down in a chair that wasn't a trap

"Well what are you going to do with them?" Shikamaru said referring to Sakura and Ino.

"Oh them" Breanne said as she inspected them, "Is it normal for a burn to turn from orange to a freakishly white color?"

"No, is that what is happening?" Shikamaru asked

"Yep, I think it is like the ultimate kind of burn!" Breanne said smiling

"Why are you smiling? Gaara almost died, Ino and Sakura might be dead, Naruto is dead for all we know and you just walked through fire with out getting a scratch on you." Declared Kiba

"At least I'm not dead" Breanne said

"Now that wouldn't be so bad" Neji said

"You are right Neji it would be better if I was dead but I'm not, so nobody including me are happy" Breanne said stopping her smile, "Anyways, I have to heal them"

Breanne leaned over the two girls and held up her fists, they glowed a steady violet color. The girls went from white to orange, to blue, to every color in the rainbow then turned back to normal.

"There! Now they're healed! Well do you guys have anything to tell me?" Breanne said turning to the table of people

"Why wouldn't you care if you died?" Neji asked

"Not like I care, kill me now and I will never have to get married" Breanne said

"What does getting married have anything to do with it?" Ten-ten asked

"Everything! But, what ever, you don't need to know" Breanne said changing the subject, "Well I guess I can just throw a party or something, but I would have to clean up."

"What?" Neji said a little confused

"Huh? Oh right you guys." Breanne said as if she just noticed them

"What are you going to do with us?" Shino said

"So, spider man talks?" Breanne said turning to Shino

Suddenly everyone heard someone say, "DIE SHINO DIE!"

○♦●₪●♦○

"Okay then…well I don't know, is there anyway to stop the kill?" Breanne asked

"Yeah" Shikamaru said

"How?" Breanne said

"You call this number and it will al be answered. 604- BAN-ANAS" Shikamaru said actually keeping a straight face

"604…bananas?" Breanne said in confusion

"Yes, bananas"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WITH THE NUMBER?" Breanne said confused

"I don't know" Neji said

"Just call it" Sasuke said

Breanne shrugged.

"Okay"

(Another chapter done! Well there is more so, yeah. Well R+R BYE!)


End file.
